Hitmonchane
by Ariana aka Nereid
Summary: Scientists create a new pokemon, but it probably isn't what you think...
1. Escape

Hitmonchane  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my sugar-high mind.  
  
  
  
I look out. I can't get out of this place. I can barely move. I don't understand. Where am I? I look down at my gloves. I could just break out, but then what? I have to think about this. Where would I go? What would I eat? I know I can't stay here forever. But they are never gone long enough for any escape to be possible. What should I do? This is getting confusing. All these humans, dressed the same. One of them keeps tapping on my cage. I don't even look at him anymore. I want to leave. But how? Somehow, I can understand what they are saying. Is that part of how they created me? Why is he looking at me like that?  
  
"Do you think that is wise?" one of them is saying.  
  
"What harm could she do?" They are talking about me. I know they are. I am the only 'she' in this place. And I want out.  
  
"You know nothing like her exists in the wild." Are they saying I am some kind of freak?  
  
"Why don't we bring one in and see what happens?" I am getting mad. I have to get out now. I'll figure out the rest later. I power up, and use a fire punch to melt the cage. I have to get out of here!! One of the humans hits a switch, and a loud noise starts. I have to get out quickly. I run blindly, not knowing where to go. I have to knock out a few humans. At least, I hope they are only knocked out. When I finally get out, I head over to the trees. I can hide in here for now. But why did they make me? Why did they keep saying I was the only one in existence? Am I really the only female Hitmonchan?  
  
  
  
I'll continue if anyone cares. 


	2. Run for dear life.......and a new friend...

Hitmonchane  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Maybe if I am really good, I will get it for my birthday. Then again....maybe pigs will fly too. ^_^  
  
  
  
It's kinda cold out here. Everything is strange. I was able to identify some food, so I won't starve. But...nothing makes sense. I can't figure out why they created me. Humans....who needs them. I can do just fine on my own. But..it is still cold. I found a cave, but that doesn't help much. There is water coming from the sky. I wonder how it got up there in the first place? The more I think about it, some words start to form in my mind. Rain....storm. I don't understand. Is that what I am seeing? I don't want to get wet, so I have to stay in here until it stops. I wish I wasn't alone though...  
  
Once the storm passes, I can go outside again. I quickly hide. Those humans from the 'lab' are out here. I think they are looking for me. I don't like the things they are carrying. I wonder if there is a way to get past them. I look around. The forest gets thicker behind me. I head in there. It's pretty dark in here. The sunlight can't get through the trees. I carefully walk through. I need to get something to eat. I bend down to get some water from a stream. Some strange things are in it as well. Are they 'fish'? I drink some water, then start looking for food again. I don't know where I am going. I hear a shout behind me, and I burst into a run. It sounded like a human!! I can't let them catch me. I am blind in here. Much sooner than I expected, I come out of the forest.....and to a really high cliff. I turn around, and the humans are coming up with nets and some strange ball. I look down the cliff. There is water down there, with a huge current from the waterfall a little ways up. I have to decide quickly, jump, or capture? I REFUSE to be captured again. So I jump.  
  
I must have blacked out. I wake up somewhere. I have no idea where. I look around. This looks like some kind of cave. I sit up, then have to lie down again. My head hurts so much.  
  
"Stay down for a bit." I hear a voice. But it isn't a human's. I open my eyes again, and I see....he looks a lot like me! But he is obviously male.  
  
"Who...." I start. He smiles at me a bit.  
  
"I am just called Chan." He says. "I am of the Hitmon clans." I look at him, then I understand. Hitmonchan is what he is. I wish I knew what I was. "What is your name?" he asks me. I have to turn my eyes away.  
  
"I have no name...some humans created me." Chan shakes his head a bit.  
  
"That would explain a lot." He says. I look at him. He just smiles.  
  
"What does that mean?" I ask him.  
  
"There are no females of our species." He responds. "Not in the Hitmons. They don't exist." I think about that a moment.  
  
"How do you have children?" I ask. This time, he is the one to look down.  
  
"Ditto." He says. I don't understand. It must have shown on my face, because he continues. "It is another pokemon." Ooooooooookkkkkkkkkk.....I still don't understand. But I don't think I should ask anymore.  
  
I sit up, this time without pain. I look around. It looks like he isn't the only one here. But I can't let the humans find me.  
  
"Please don't take this the wrong way, but I must leave." Chan looks at me.  
  
"Why?" I just sigh.  
  
"I can't stay anywhere long. I can't let those humans catch me. I.....I don't want to go back." I have to leave. "But I am really grateful." I hope that will do. He nods. I have to leave. I can hear the humans getting close. I can't let them catch me. I like being able to walk around as I please...but I have to get away from them first......  
  
  
  
To be continued..... 


	3. I'm TRYING for a quiet moment here.........

Hitmonchane  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Honestly, what do you think?  
  
  
  
A/N: Is anyone else having problems with this? The chapter number on the site doesn't match the number you find, and the # of reviews also doesn't match? I sent something already, but I haven't seen any changes.........  
  
  
  
  
  
This is getting really annoying. Every time I think I am clear of humans, another one pops up. How many can there possibly be? I have spent the past few days running. I need to rest, but where? If I stop, they will find me. I can't go back. Hmmm? Oh great, another human. I still haven't figured out what those strange balls are, but I am not finding out the hard way. He throws it at me, and I punch it back. This kid insists he needs me because I am a rare pokemon. I decide to take the easy way. I run. He chases me, but I have more incentive. When I am sure he has given up, I sit next to a river to rest. This is getting really annoying, and I still haven't figured out why I am even here. I can see other pokemon from here. They all look so happy. Wait, one of them is Chan. But, who is the little guy with him? He looks over and sees me. I quickly turn away. Why am I so embarrassed? A few moments later, I see a pair of bright, blue eyes in front of my face.  
  
"Hello lady!!" I look at him. Chan is standing behind him smiling. I look at the little guy in my lap.  
  
"Hello. What is your name?" Can't hurt to humor the kid.  
  
"I'm Tyrogue." He points behind him. "That's daddy." I look at Chan. So there was someone else with him. I look down at the little guy again.  
  
"Your daddy is really nice." I say. Chan comes over to me.  
  
"Is this seat taken?" he asks, gesturing next to me. I shake my head and smile.  
  
"Not at all." I reply. The moment Chan sits down, Tyrogue is in his lap. I have to smile at that. Chan just shakes his head.  
  
"You gonna be mommy?" Tyrogue asks me. I am shocked. Where did he get that from? "You like daddy, but lady. So........mamma?" Chan is turning red.  
  
"Ty....."he says. Tyrogue looks at him.  
  
"No mommy?" he says. Poor thing, he looks like he is going to cry. I pat his head.  
  
"Sorry little guy." I say. He looks up at me.  
  
"Friend?" he asks. He really wants me to stay. Actually, when I think about it, I wouldn't mind at all......except that they may take him away to get me to come.  
  
"I would love to be your friend, but there are some bad humans after me, and I don't want a cute little guy like you to get hurt." He jumps onto my lap.  
  
"I'm tough!!" he says. I have to smile. But the moment doesn't last. I see the humans coming. Chan does too. He takes Tyrogue and then grabs my hand. We start running. I don't really know where he is taking me, but I hope it is somewhere safe......  
  
To be continued.....  
  
Yes, short. I'm trying here! (^_^) 


	4. A safe haven? Not for long.............

Hitmonchane  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: What do you think.  
  
  
  
A/N: problem fixed ^_^  
  
I still can't see where Chan is leading me. Ty (I learned that is his name) is screaming to be put down. We enter a cave, and go extremely deep. It is a maze in here!! We could be lost forever! Yet Chan seems to know exactly where to go. After a while, we come out of it. This place is nice. It looks like we are the only ones here. Chan lets go of my hand, then goes over to the area we just came from. He pushes a boulder over the exit so no one can follow us. Well, we hope so anyway. I look around. This place.....it's paradise!! There is a large lake, and trees everywhere. Some other pokemon are here also. Ty comes over to me.  
  
"Lady all right?" he asks. I look at him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm OK. What is this place?" Chan comes up to me.  
  
"This is a pokemon safe haven. Humans are not allowed in here." I look around.  
  
"Who stops them?" I ask.  
  
"They themselves, their strange laws. Or we have to. That is why I sealed the entrance." I think I understand now. Ty, of course, wants to play now. He goes over to the water and jumps in. I cry out. Chan is perfectly calm.  
  
"You're not worried?" I ask. He points over to the water. Ty is swimming around happy. Another thing comes up....But what is it?  
  
"Mantine won't let anything happen to him." Chan says. I relax a bit. I wish I knew more about this whole thing. Chan brings me over to another cave. It isn't very big, but enough to call a shelter. Ty comes over and runs into a corner.  
  
"My bed." He says. Chan just smiles. I go over to him.  
  
"So were does your daddy sleep?" I ask him. He points to the other corner. "Oh." Ty looks at me.  
  
"You need bed too." He says. I smile at him.  
  
"Don't worry about me." I tell him. I look outside. The sun is setting. It will be night soon. I see some kind of dog coming out. It is frightening!! Chan isn't even impressed.  
  
"You better stay here." Chan says. "The dark pokemon come out at night." He points to the dog. "That is a Houndoom. They are usually the first up." I am still frightened. Then Chan makes a place for me, and we go to sleep for the night.  
  
  
  
  
  
**about midnight.........SOUND THE ALARM!!**  
  
  
  
Chan wakes me up quickly. Both he and Ty are already up. I can hear many pokemon crying out. I go out with them, and I can see the Houndoom from earlier really yelling. Chan goes up to him.  
  
"What is happening?" he asks. The Houndoom stops baying and turns to him.  
  
"Humans have entered this place.." she says. Chan's eyes go wide.  
  
"WHERE?!"  
  
"North ridge. They blasted it away. They seem to be looking for...something...." The Houndoom trails off as she sees me. "I thought female Hitmons didn't exist...." Chan looks at me.  
  
"Normally, they don't. But the Humans did it again." Houndoom shakes her head.  
  
I go up. "The humans invading, what did they look like?" I ask. She looks down.  
  
"I don't know. I was told to sound the alarm for this area." I look at Chan. He is looking at Ty. I can't blame him. We can't bring him into a war zone. Ty, however, sees nothing wrong with it. Chan finally sighs, then motions for me to follow. Ty follows too. We have to find out what is happening.  
  
  
  
To be continued..... 


	5. captured........now what?

Hitmonchane  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I no own.  
  
  
  
We hurry up to the Ridge. Many other pokemon are already here trying to force them back. These people, who are they? They are not the people from that lab....and they don't seem very nice. They are taking the pokemon!! Chan rushes up, and nails one of the humans with a right cross. I go up and help also. Ty starts hitting and biting some of the humans. The battle lasts for a long time. Then, I feel something hit me from behind. The last thing I can hear is one of the humans saying that I would 'be a good present for the boss'.  
  
Ugh...now where am I? I can't see anything, it's too dark. Chan, I hope you're all right...Ty. You are soo cute. I wish I could have been your mommy. Someone turns on a light. It takes a few moments for my eyes to adjust. When it does, a man in some kind of suit is there. He stares at me a moment.  
  
"So, you are what was created." He says. "You know, I put good money into that facility. I wish you hadn't damaged it so much. Good help is hard to find." I just growl at him. So this whole thing is his fault? He laughs at me.  
  
"You are so...so....." I say. He looks at me a bit.  
  
"Hmm....the speech did change a bit." What did he mean? "Chane, so that is what you became. Hitmonchane." What? I don't understand. How did he get that? I really don't like that smile. "I almost forgot, I think we brought a couple of your friends." He turns around. A cage is behind him........and I can see Chan in it. Ty is in another cage next to it. What, how can he be so cruel!! The poor kid...Ty is awake. And frightened. I have to find a way to get them both out.  
  
"Impressed yet?" the man says. I think I am going to blow my top. I have to struggle not to do something rash. "You know, we didn't think a female would be possible. But apparently, nature just needed a helping hand." He turns to walk away. "Don't worry. Soon, there will be many more of you. And Team Rocket will make millions." He leaves. I break down and start crying. I don't care if it isn't dignified for a fighter.  
  
"Mamma scared too?" I look up and Ty is looking at me.  
  
"I have already told you I'm not your mother." I remind him.  
  
"I want mamma." He says. I just shake my head.  
  
"If I was your mother, I would have protected you better...." I start to tear up again.  
  
"Daddy here too. But he won't wake up." I look over at Chan. I hope he's all right. I look around a bit. There must be some way to get out of this cage.  
  
"Whatever." I mumble. I use a fire punch on the lock, and it melts away. I open the cage. I step out and free Ty. Then we open Chan's cage. He is still out. I shake him a bit. He wakes up, but he isn't really aware yet. We wait a few minutes for him to come to his senses. When he does, he is immediately mad.  
  
"Not them again......." he says. I look at him.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" I ask him. He looks at me, then nods.  
  
"What is it?" he says. Ty is looking at me too.  
  
"What did he mean by 'the speech changed a bit, Chane'?" Chan looks at me.  
  
"Humans can't understand us when we speak. All they hear is us saying part of our species name." He looks at me. "Chane, if that is what he heard..then your species must be Hitmonchane. That must be the female calling." Ty is jumping up and down.  
  
"Want out." He says. I look at him. Chan picks him up.  
  
"We all do." He says. Now, we just have to figure out a way to break free.  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued....  
  
  
  
I'm stuck here. If you have a suggestion for an escape, be my guest. Just keep in mind that Gio is not so stupid to leave them a window. 


	6. The escape...............again.............

Hitmonchane  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Take a wild guess.  
  
  
  
"The door is sealed tight." Chan says. He finally lets go of the handle and comes back. There are no windows, only the overhead lights. Ty is just sitting there watching us. There has to be some way out of here. Chan starts testing the walls. I have to shake my head at that.  
  
"Like they wouldn't catch us doing that." I say. Chan looks at me.  
  
"We have to try something....." he says. Ty goes over into a corner. I look at him.  
  
"You OK?" I ask. He runs up and grabs my glove, then leads me over into the corner.  
  
"That work?" he asks. I look. There is a ventilation shaft there. (A/N: So I have no imagination. Get over it.) Chan comes over and is able to take the cover off of it.  
  
"Think we can fit?" I ask. Chan nods.  
  
"I don't think it would be too hard." He responds. Something is bothering me though. This seems too easy somehow. Chan goes in first. I have Ty go in next so we can both protect him. Then I go in myself. It is a tight fit, but not so much that I can't move. It seems like forever before we come to a place where we can get out. Chan signals for us to be quiet. I don't understand.  
  
"The exit it guarded...by psychic pokemon." If they are psychic, then we should already be caught. Sure enough, the section we are in somehow comes loose and we end up on the ground. We have no choice but to emerge. When we do, we are confronted by a group of Kadabras, Espeons, and Xatus. Their trainers are right behind them. I grab Ty and pull him behind me. He doesn't protest this time.  
  
"Well, looks like the boss was right." One of the humans says. "We shall have to take care of this." He motions to a Kadabra, and it unleashes a massive psychic blast. I step in front of Chan, pulling Ty so they are both behind me. The psychic attack does no damage to me. The humans are not sure what is happening. But I know. When I was in that lab, they used genes from a dark-type pokemon to make me female. Apparently, they were not told of that one. I charge up, and use a massive Thunder Punch on the Kadabra. It faints. I think it fainted from shock rather than my attack, but I will probably never know. The humans run, taking the pokemon with them. Chan picks up Ty and we run as fast as possible to the forest.  
  
  
  
  
  
I realize this is short, but Mr. Writers Block has decided to pay a visit. -_- 


	7. on the run

Hitmonchane  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Take a wild guess.  
  
  
  
"I think we are safe now..." Chan says. The sun is starting to go down. We have been running ever since we got free of that place. I never wanted them to be in this, but now......I don't know what is happening. Ty has been completely silent the whole time. We find a deep cave that twists a bit. That will help keep us out of sight. Chan makes sure there is no one else in there, then signals for us to come. I carry Ty inside. He is still silent. I look at Chan.  
  
"Is he all right?" I ask. Chan takes Ty. Ty grabs onto his dad tight.  
  
"Hey there, what's wrong?" Ty points to me.  
  
"Darkie!" he says. I am confused. "Psychic not work, she darkie!" He's scared of me....because I have some darkness in me...  
  
"Ty...." I start. He growls at me. I back off. Chan looks at him.  
  
"I thought you wanted her to be mommy." Chan says. Ty looks up at him.  
  
"Darkie....Lee-lee say Darkie bad." Who's Lee-lee? Chan apparently knows. He gets a very stern look.  
  
"I thought I told you not to be with him." He says. Ty gets defiant. I just shake my head.  
  
"Why are darkies bad?" Chan asks.  
  
"They....ummmmm....they....." Ty can't answer. Chan nods.  
  
"Do you see why I don't want you near him now?" he asks. Ty looks down. Then he looks up at me.  
  
"Sorry...." He says. I pat him on the head.  
  
"It's OK." I say. We find something to lay on and go to sleep for the night.  
  
  
  
  
  
**next morning**  
  
  
  
Once the sun comes up, we are moving again. We can't let them catch us. Chan seems to know where we can go. We are both holding one of Ty's hands. Ty seems to really like that. But I'm starting to get hungry. Chan seems to be looking around for something. I hope it is food. Then, without any warning, he pushes me and Ty into some bushes. He follows.  
  
"Chan?! What...." Chan cuts me off by putting a glove over my mouth.  
  
"Look.." He whispers. I do, and I see 3 humans with strange devices. Are they looking for us? They are checking all around. And getting closer to us. Chan motions for us to stay still. The humans are getting closer....then one of them calls the others away. They leave, but not before taking another look around. We all stay still. I look down. Ty is really scared. I hold him. He is still shaking, but he smiles at me. I smile back. When we are sure the humans are gone, we slowly get out of the bushes. Then we head off in the other direction.  
  
  
  
To be continued... 


	8. shelter?

Hitmonchane  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. What did you expect?  
  
  
  
"Do you have any idea where we are going?" I ask Chan.  
  
"Yeah. It's a special preserve. The most powerful of all pokemon keep watch over it, so we should be safe." I can tell there is something he is hiding from me. I wonder what it could be?  
  
"Daddy..... I'm hungry." Ty says. We both turn to him. Chan just sighs.  
  
"I'm hungry too, but there isn't any food around here." Chan says. Ty looks down. We keep walking. I'm getting pretty hungry myself. But like Chan said, there isn't any food around here. Is this how it will end? By starvation? I look down at Ty. He looks like he is going to faint. I look over at Chan.  
  
"How much farther?" I ask. He looks at me.  
  
"I'm not sure...this is the first time I have ever been there." Great, now he tells me. We keep walking. Ty looks like he is going to faint.  
  
"Do you want me to carry you?" I ask him. He looks up at me.  
  
"I walk....You hungry too." I smile at him. He is pretty strong for someone so young. I think.......he is the only child I have ever come into contact with. Chan suddenly bolts ahead. We catch up pretty easily. In front of us is a huge stone gate. I wonder if this is it. Chan goes and punches the door. A loud chime rings. It sounds nice. The gate opens, and reveals a huge pokemon!! Its wings seem to make their own rainbow!  
  
"Why do you come to this place?!" it asks. I am afraid. It seems to be trying to see right inside me. Chan steps up again.  
  
"We seek shelter. Some humans are after us.....and we are afraid."  
  
"Can I have something yummy?" Ty decides to ask. Chan hisses at him to be quiet, and this isn't the time..etc. The giant pokemon looks us over again.  
  
"What is this one?" it asks. I know it is me it is talking about. Chan looks straight up at it.  
  
"A new pokemon. She needs help also....." the giant pokemon interrupts him.  
  
"A human made pokemon." It says. I nod and look down. Well, at least they can let Chan and Ty in.....  
  
"Does that make a difference?" Chan asks.  
  
"My mommy!" Ty yells. He grabs onto my leg. I pat him on the head. Then I kneel down to him.  
  
"I don't think they will let me in." I whisper to him.  
  
"Why?" Ty asks.  
  
"I have too much to do with humans.....and they don't seem to trust me." I push his head up so he is looking me in the eyes. "You and your daddy will be safe here though."  
  
"NO!" Ty grabs onto me. "Mommy comes too!"  
  
"That child was not born from this made pokemon...." The giant pokemon..did he hear everything?  
  
"Still MOMMY!!" Ty shouts. Chan doesn't know what to do anymore. The giant pokemon looks at us again.  
  
"You are all welcome to come here." We all go inside, and the gate shuts. I hope we are safe here....  
  
  
  
  
  
OK, I'm stuck. I have no idea where else to bring this, or if I should just stop here. It's up to you what happens. 


End file.
